The New Year's Kiss
by simplymondler
Summary: A sappy little New Year hookup. Mondler.


The New Year's Kiss

Set any time before they get together.

* * *

"No!" Monica said sternly, for what felt like the millionth time. "It's not happening."

"Why not?" Chandler teased, a little pout coming to his lips.

God, he could be so cute when he wanted to be.

"Because."

"That's it? ' _Because_?' That's your argument?" Chandler's pout soon turned into a smug little grin. "That's not an argument. Face it, you don't have a good reason, Geller."

She tried to glare at him but she couldn't quite pull it off convincingly, it was too hard. There was just something about him tonight, he just looked so happy and carefree that it was infectious. His hair was mussed, his eyes sparkling and that little smile was still playing across his lips.

Plus, to top it all off he was a little tipsy and a little flirty and secretly she was loving every second of it. It was a long time since she had seen him so relaxed and it suited him.

"You still haven't given me a good enough reason," he sing-songed, his gorgeous blue eyes dancing playfully.

Monica had a reason, a damn good reason but she was didn't want to tell him.

"I don't need a reason; the answer is still no! No way in fact."

His eyebrows shot up at the added denial. "No way?" he questioned a little incredulous.

"No way," she insisted.

"Monicaaaa," he changed tactics, his plea turning into a whine, "it's tradition. I have to kiss someone."

This year instead of hosting a New Year's Eve party, they had decided to join in the massive New York celebrations. The whole group had gone to a street party, joining the hundreds of hyped up people that were crammed into the streets.

However, given the number of people they had soon become separated from the rest of the pack. It was just the two of them and Chandler's kissing options were pretty limited.

"Nope, not happening, Bing."

"Come on not only does it bring good luck but it's supposed to represent an affectionate bond between two people who will keep in touch in the New Year. Do you want to risk losing our bond? Do you not want to keep in contact?"

She couldn't help but bite back a grin, "I think it would be pretty hard for us to _not_ stay in touch," she pointed out, deciding not to comment on their 'bond'. "You live like 10 seconds away from me."

"But still, are you willing to take that chance?" he goaded.

"Seeing that we have never kissed on New Year and that we haven't lost contact as of yet, I'd happily put money on it to say we'll be fine."

"Please?" he persisted. "Just one kiss, I'll beg if you want me to."

"Chandler," she resisted rolling her eyes, knowing he would shamelessly get on his knees and cause a scene given the mood he was in. "We're surrounded by people. I'm sure one of them is single and would love to kiss you at Midnight."

"But I don't want to keep in contact with any of them," he pointed out.

"I'm just trying to give you some options here."

Options that didn't involve embarrassing the hell out of her. The problem was she did want to kiss him at midnight, desperately. Her feelings for her best friend had been changing this last month and she would love to lose herself in the fantasy, to lose herself in what it would be like to kiss Chandler Bing.

But she couldn't.

He wasn't being serious, he just wanted a pair of lips and what if she couldn't control herself? What if she embarrassed herself, and him in the process and it actually damaged that special bond they shared.

No, a kiss wasn't worth their entire friendship.

"I don't want options," he said a little quieter now, "I like the option I have. Come on, I promise, no tongue."

"Chandler. Go find someone else to kiss," she urged, "What about her? She's pretty."

"You're pretty," he corrected and she felt a blush come to her cheeks, trying to remind herself his comment was probably down to the alcohol in his system.

"Thank you, but what about that one-"

"I want to kiss you," he said, his voice turning serious as his eyes locked with hers. "I only want to kiss you."

She gasped, shocked as she saw things she'd never seen before in his unguarded eyes. Did she dare hope? Could he actually mean what she thought?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one minute until midnight!"

There was a huge cheer, the crowd was buzzing as the atmosphere around them turned electric and the countdown started.

Neither cared, their focus purely on one another.

"Do you mean...?" Monica swallowed, not sure how to word her uncertainty.

"I mean I want to kiss you," he repeated softly, his eyes holding hers captive, "I just want you Monica, no one else."

"I-"

He took a step towards her, closer to her and she didn't move away. Instead she stayed rooted to the spot, trying to understand what was happening between them.

"10!"

"9!"

"Ok," she said quietly, her eyes still locked with his.

"8!"

"Ok?" he questioned, a shy smile curving on those delicious-looking lips. "Really?"

"7!"

She merely nodded, not trusting her voice.

"6!"

"Ok, then." The smile slowly spread across his face as butterflies started to flutter in her stomach.

"5!"

He took another step forward into her personal space. His body only millimetres from her own and she shivered. She watched, almost in a trance as his hands came up to settle on her arms, seductively rubbing them up and down.

"4!"

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, pounding in anticipation.

"3!"

"Chandler-" his name escaped her lips and he smiled in understanding.

Wordlessly he leaned forward and Monica stopped breathing.

"2!"

Unable to wait even a second longer, the pull between them just too great. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed forwards meeting his lips for the first time. It felt incredible and her arms snaked around his waist as their lips caressed each others as new sensations flowed through her.

Around them, she was vaguely aware of the celebrations taking place. Of the cheers, the confetti and the fireworks.

She didn't care about any of that though, she was seeing the new year in by kissing Chandler Bing. Chandler Bing! Eventually, the need to breathe caused them to slowly pull apart and Chandler rested his forehead on hers, her heart skipping a beat at the intimate gesture. Her eyes closed as his hands gently raised to her cheeks, his thumbs brushing her sensitive skin.

She was in heaven.

"I uh," he cleared his throat and she opened her eyes to meet his, "I lied about the tongue."

She laughed, cracking up and he grinned happily, placing another kiss to her willing lips.

"Happy New Year, Mon," he murmured when they broke apart.

"Backatacha," she whispered, joy bubbling up inside her.

She knew she was grinning like an idiot but she didn't care. She couldn't remember ever being this excited, this happy and hopeful for the future.

As he kissed her again, she had the feeling it was going to be a very happy new year indeed.

The End

* * *

A/N - Two New Year Stories? Both really similar? Yeah I know. See, I wrote one last night, and then thought of the other and wrote that this morning. Then I couldn't decide which to finish/post...then it looked like neither would get finished, and then, bam, I managed to finish them both...so I thought, even if it's a little unconventional why not post both? Besides technically one was posted in 2016 and one in 2017 after the celebrations (in my part of the world anyway).

Hope you enjoyed despite it's shortness and again, happy New Year :o)


End file.
